Close Quarters
by Gryvon
Summary: Rikuo/Kazahaya. Rikuo really couldn't help but tease Kazahaya.


Kazahaya fidgeted nervously beside him and Rikuo couldn't help but smirk in the darkness. He knew Kazahaya couldn't see him, but it was automatic √ tease the boy even when he wasn't looking.

"Can't you hurry up already?" Kazahaya complained, shifting his weight from foot to foot yet again.

"It's not exactly easy to pick a lock in the dark, from the other side of the door," Rikuo reminded, making his voice sound more cross than he actually was. He could have just blasted the entire door down, knocking the wood completely off its hinges. Kazahaya had apparently forgotten too and Rikuo wasn't going to remind him. He didn't have anything else to do today, and they'd already found the book Kakei had sent them to look for.

Kazahaya fidgeted again, rubbing up against Rikuo's side accidentally. Well, not exactly by accident. The closet was small enough that they had to be pressed against each other just to fit inside and that had been fine for the five minutes it had taken to get the book from the top shelf but then someone had walked by and shut the door, not knowing there were people inside and it was a surprise to both of them to find that the door locked automatically.

Who put books in a closet anyways? And why did the closet full of books even need a lock?

He was fairly certain Kakei would know the answer, but part of him was convinced that Kakei had sent them after the book just so that they would get stuck in the closet together. Kazahaya hadn't gone all weird on him after touching the book which meant it was probably just an ordinary book.

Which meant that he really should enjoy the situation as much as he could since Kakei had gone to all the trouble of setting it up.

Rikuo shifted away from the door, causing Kazahaya to squawk indignantly as he was forced back into the shelves. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

He didn't bother responding, just shifted his hip slightly so it rubbed against Kazahaya's chest. He could almost hear Kazahaya's mouth flapping indignantly, and it was a sign of how uncomfortable he was making Kazahaya that the blonde wasn't screaming at him. Yet.

"Is something wrong?" Rikuo asked, all too aware of the way their closeness was affecting Kazahaya. There were days when he really just wanted to pin the boy down, but it was hard to tell whether Kazahaya would actually let him or if the blonde would scream bloody murder. Either way it would be fun and he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't tried it yet. He probably wouldn't take nearly as much pleasure in teasing Kazahaya if the boy didn't make such a big deal out of everything.

Kazahaya shoved at his chest but he didn't have enough force in his arms to move Rikuo even a fraction of an inch. "Back off! You're crowding me." In someone else, that type of whining would have probably annoyed him. With Kazahaya it was annoying, but also strangely cute in a way that made Rikuo want to make him whine some more.

"There's not really anywhere else to go," Rikuo shot back. "It's a closet, moron."

"Well you weren't this close before!" So he had been paying attention. Good to know. "There was definitely more room between us before, and then you decided to start taking up more of my space, so you can just go back to where you were." Kazahaya finished his rambling by pushing on Rikuo's chest again.

Rikuo shifted a fraction closer, wondering if Kazahaya would still notice the change in space if he went slower.

He did notice.

"Get, get, get, get, get!" Kazahaya yelled, pushing on Rikuo's arm.

"What's the matter? Is there something wrong with me standing here? I didn't realize you hated me that much."

Apparently Kazahaya didn't know what to say in response to that and the closet was silent for a long moment.

Rikuo brushed his hand 'accidentally' along Kazahaya's hip. "Or maybe the problem's that you like it a little too much? Did that trip to the all boy's school give you some ideas? I bet you were the kind of kid that was real popular for Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"I... You... I..." That seemed to be the temporary extent of Kazahaya's vocabulary.

Leaning forward, Rikuo whispered in Kazahaya's ear... or he was fairly certain it was Kazahaya's ear, it was hard to tell in the dark. Either way, he whispered in the vague direction of Kazahaya's face. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"No!" Kazahaya denied quickly, which meant that he had been blushing and that Rikuo was probably right about the whole boys school thing. He really was going to have to pin Kazahaya down sometime after they got out of the closet. He almost considered trying it now, but that would probably lead to shelves in awkward places and Kazahaya would never forgive him for the bruises.

But it would have been fun to try. There was a storage closet in the drugstore that he was fairly certain Saiga and Kakei had already 'christened' so they couldn't really fault him for trying the same thing.

Turning, Rikuo braced his hands on the shelves behind Kazahaya, pinning the boy between himself and the metal. He chuckled softly, his breath hitting the side of Kazahaya's face. "I can take my time, you know. There's no rush getting back to the store." Rikuo pressed his hips forward slightly, reveling in the blonde's shocked gasp. Really, the boy should know better than to encourage him.

Approaching footsteps warned Rikuo to pull away and he turned in time to watch the door open from the outside. Kazahaya flinched at the suddenly bright light but Rikuo just looked into Saiga's impassive face.

"Kakei wanted me to tell you two to come out of the closet already," Saiga said with a smirk. "He needs some help at the shop."

Kazahaya didn't stop yelling at them for the rest of the day.


End file.
